


4 times Scott and Stiles say they're okay and 1 time they finally open up

by alternateevak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times plus 1 fanfiction, Based of their childhood experinces, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, based around scott and stiles friendship, scotts dad is a dick, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Scott and Stiles have always been best friends. Since day one. But takes more than you'd know for the two of them to finally open up to eachother.Scott is the quiet little asthmatic boy who bottles everything up until he can't anymore.Stiles is the outgoing little boy who never stops and always has a smile on his face even when he's not happy.Hiding from your best friend is suppose to be hard right?





	4 times Scott and Stiles say they're okay and 1 time they finally open up

**Author's Note:**

> I spent over a week in the summer working on this so i hope you guys actually really like it. I was going to do 5 times and not 4times but that really failed because i'm lazy and because it'd be uneven y'know? And i can't favour Scott or Stiles.   
> This is completley based off of their friendship but because i really wanted one like this okay.
> 
> Right enjoy the fic.

**1.**

“Scott! Scott! You gotta check this out!” Stiles said, rushing to the side of his best friend. The quieter boy chuckled slightly and walked closer to stiles who was holding 2 conkers on strings. Scott cocked his head in confusion at the boy’s delight. They were just conkers, what fun could you make out of them? Stiles laughed at his best friend’s confusion.

“Okay okay so what you do is you hold one here” Stiles said, placing the string in Scott’s hand and putting it arm’s length away from Scott. “and then I knock mine against yours” Stiles carried on enthusiastically. Scott smiled at his friends delight as he jumped up and down at the sight of the two-conkers bouncing off of each other.

“Then what?” Scott asked, wanting his best friends delight to continue. The young quiet boy was also quite intrigued by the game and wanted to know what was so special about it.

“We hit each others’ conkers until one of them breaks and the conker that isn’t broken is the winner!” Stiles said with this look on his face that Scott knew so well. He wanted Scott to ask him to play it with him not the other way around because Scott knew his best friend just wanted them both to enjoy the same things.

“Why don’t we-“ Scott started but was interrupted by a happy stiles.

“Yes! Yes!” He said quickly. “Okay so-“

“Playtimes over kids! Time to come back inside” The teacher yelled. Scott gave Stiles an apologetic smile and stood up to walk back inside. His friend however had grabbed onto Scott’s jumper.

“Let’s just stay outside for a little longer” Stiles whispered, standing to his feet and running to the trees that surround the school’s playground and hiding underneath one and pulling Scott to sit down next to him. Scott couldn’t help but stress that they were going to get caught.

“Stiles” Scott said as he looks around the empty playground and saw the teacher closing the doors. “Stiles the teacher just closes the door I’m not supposed to be without an adult because of my asthma!” Scott stressed and Stiles smiled at him.

“Scotty, we are sitting playing Conkers underneath trees I don’t think your asthma will play up” Stiles says, a look of hope glinting his eyes. Stiles didn’t like doing his shenanigans alone so as much as he tried to hide it.

“But what if it does!” Scott said. It wasn’t that Stiles wasn’t worried about his best friend but they weren’t doing any sport so it shouldn’t be a problem. They weren’t walking and they were just sitting down and flicking some Conkers instead of writing a story in English and Stiles didn’t think that would be any trouble.

“Scott, stop worrying” Stiles stressed “I have it all planned out in case you need your inhaler from reception AND if we get caught”

“And that plan is?” Scott asked, sceptical.

“Okay so if you have an asthma attack we go through the shrubbery around school to take a shortcut through the school woods that takes us directly to reception where they’ll give us your inhaler and once you’re okay again we get sent back to class.” Stiles starts and Scott nods along because it seems like it will work in his head.

“Okay”

“And if we get caught then we pretend you were asthma attack and couldn’t walk into the classroom at the time so we moved you to the closestt place you could sit down!”

Scott didn’t want to admit that he was a terrible liar and he knew this plan would fail because he’d never faked an asthma attack before and he’d never had to get out of trouble before. Stiles was the good liar because he was witty and sarcastic and Stiles knew how to lie well because his dad was a police officer and if he wanted to get away with anything he had to be able to lie.

But a lot of the time Stiles got in trouble anyway because as witty and great as his lie was either Scott would accidently give his cover away or the person Stiles was lying to would know him too well.

Stiles couldn’t lie to Scott.

“That sounds like a great plan!” Young Scott exclaimed. Stiles looked at him with a weird look but shook his head and decidedly ignored the weird behaviour of his friend. For once in his life Scott didn’t want to ruin his fun. So, when Scott and Stiles played conkers and Stiles won they got caught up in the moment and ended up making a deal. If Scott could catch Stiles then they’d take Stiles win of him and play again as a best of 3. But that plan failed when Scott needed his in inhaler and they realised there was no way to walk through the woods and they had to walk through the school or as Stiles said, “You could die so we have to get in trouble!”

**2.**

“So, what are we watching?” Stiles said as the two 13-year-old boys stood in front of the giant screen telling them what movies would be showing at the theatre that day. Stiles really wanted to see the new Star Wars movie and was hoping to convince Scott – like he normally does – to watch the new movie with him. Even though Scott hadn’t seen any of the other Star Wars movies yet. So, when they stared at the screen the both had their eyes fixated on 2 different movies.

The new Star Wars and this movie called ‘The Maze Runner’.

Stiles knew Scott didn’t want to watch Star Wars, he’d much rather watch that another movie.

Stiles knew that Scott knew Stiles didn’t want to watch the other random movie Scott had picked from the board.

So, they stood there and as always Stiles was trying to come up with a genius plan that meant he could please his quiet best friend and himself. They both had never been to the movies alone before because the last time they were going to go – as excited as they both were and how hyped they were about seeing the movie they picked – both Scott and Stiles had to miss it.

So, they decided to turn up at the movies today to see if that particular movie was playing in the theatres a week later and wasn’t. They were both disappointed because they were so excited to see it. Well, mainly Stiles was. Stiles knew Scott didn’t care about the movie as much as he told Stiles he did but he didn’t care at that time because he was just so excited to see the movie and he knew that Scott was excited his mom was finally letting him go somewhere alone.

Even if it meant sitting through 2 hours of ‘another stupid Sci-fi movie’ – as Scott called them.

“Why don’t we just come back another day?” Scott asked, his eyes still glaring at the bored with a tilted head. Stiles wasn’t having them missing another opportunity to go to the movies.

“Scotty! We.” Stiles said, stepping in front of Scott’s view of the board. He knew when his friend was slightly distressed and he got distressed and worked up over everything. “Are. Going. To. Figure. It. Out!”

“What are we going to watch then?” Scott said, raising his eyebrows and peering over Stiles shoulder. “Zombies eat brains? It’s the only thing other than the notebook that we are old enough to watch” Scott pointed out. Stiles turned around and stared at the board.

Scott’s statement was very true. It was too late for them to air kids shows that were rated U or PG but it was early enough for PG-13’s and both were PG-13’s. Stiles hated gore but there was no way he was going to drag Scott through the notebook. So, Stiles reluctantly nodded and they both went to watch the movie.

By the time it was finished Stiles was terrified but Scott seemed to not care about the gore and the blood and severing of arms and dead bodies and needles and everything in the movie. Stiles hated it. Most the time he passed out at the sight of any of that stuff.

“That was the most stupid horror movie I have ever seen” Scott said, holding back a laugh. “The CGI was more than terrible and the blood was so fake” He complained as he turned to look at his friend. Stiles was never going to admit he was terrified of the movie if Scott wasn’t terrified because Scott was Scott!

“Yeah I know!” Stiles said laughing hesitantly “The blood was totally fake as hell”

“Maybe next time we should watch the notebook” Scott said, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

“Never, you think a little bit of blood and gore scared me!” Stiles emphasized. “Me! The Stiles Stilinski who isn’t scared of anything”

“When we watched the hand, you hid underneath my bed for 3 hours until you realised the hand was set in a place where hands with no bodies grabbed people’s feet from beds and then you hid in the closet because you said and I quote ‘The hand is going to come get me if I don’t hide Scott!’”

“I was 7 years old!” Stiles yelled, shoving his best friend slightly as they walked of back to Scott’s house where they did in fact lye under the bed and re-watch the hand to see if it was still scary. In Stiles mind, it turned out scarier than it was the first time.

**3.**

“Scott what’s up” Stiles asks one day at school, his foot placed on top of the football he’s been kicking up against a wall while Scott sat down against the wall next to him. They’d been doing this against Scoot’s backyards wall since Scott and Stiles were 7 and now they were 12 and still sitting here doing it. Scott loved his time to just sit with Stiles and listen to the football bounce against the wall while Stiles blabbered on about something he saw in the woods recently or what their next adventure would be.

“Nothing” Scott said, even though it really wasn’t true. Scott’s dad hadn’t been home in weeks now and yeah maybe he was a deadbeat who Scott nursed to sobriety every night when he was drunk and still managed to get his foot cut on the smashed glass on the floor or have his dad push him backwards and the next day he’d forget.

“Don’t lie Scotty” Stiles said, sitting down and placing his back against the wall next to him, placing the football in his lap.

“I’m not lying” Scott said, looking at Stiles with a smirk “I’m sitting, actually” He said again, laughing as Stiles pushed him sideways.

“I’m totally using that again” Stiles said, laughing.

“Go ahead” Scott said, not caring if his best friend wanted to use his joke. So long as the topic was no longer on him it was okay. “Just make sure to credit me when you do” Scott finished, grabbing the marker he was using to do his homework before. Scott raised his eyebrows. “This one’s your ball, isn’t it?” Scott asked.

“Duh dude you don’t own a football” Stiles said, shaking his head at what Scott assumed Stiles thought was a stupid question but it wasn’t. Scott knew his best friend too well and most the balls he owned were stolen.

“No, I mean did you steal it or is this one yours?” Scott asked with raised eyebrows. Stiles leaned backed with a shocked expression on his face, moving the football to his side and looking at Scott. He placed a hand against his chest, covering his heart.

“I, Stiles Stilinski, have never stolen a football before in my life” Stiles said, causing Scott to laugh. “Look it even has my name on it!” Stiles complains and turns to find his name on the football and it took him a minute causing Scott to believe it wasn’t his football but a second later the football is in front of Scott’s face and the name is there clear as day.

_“Stiles” Stilinski_

Scott smiled and grabbed the ball out of Stiles’ hands causing Stiles to shout a ‘hey!’ before Scott grabbed the marker in his hand and wrote the distinct words that Scott would remember writing his whole life.

_I’m not lying, I’m sitting and writing on your ball dimwit – Scott Mccall_

He threw the ball back at Stiles who caught it no problem. Stiles read the words and laughed at his friend before putting the ball down and turning to his friend.

“Now what were we talking about before” Stiles said with his eyebrows raising into his hairline. Scott looked down. Was now really the time to make another witty comment which he stole from Stiles?

“Nothing” Scott said, deciding not to use the witty comment which Stiles must have used before because Stiles was the witty.

“Actually” Stiles said, standing up and as he did the ball bounced up and down. “I think we were talking about the fact that you weren’t lying about the fact that you’ve been id don’t know! Really closed of the past few days and have hardly spoke at all and I know there’s something and I’d be stupid to not to ask you what the hell was going on in your head!” Stiles exclaimed, breathing. “Wow pep talks are tiring”

“That was meant to be a pep talk?” Scott asked. He thought his attempt to change the subject worked for a moment before Stiles shook his head to snap himself out of it.

“Stop changing the subject” Stiles said.

“I said I was fine” Scott said, his voice quite high “Why can’t you believe me?”

“Because your voice just went higher” Stiles pointed out. Scott instinctively reached for his throat and after squeezing and moving his hand around a little he realised that massaging his throat wouldn’t help and just coughed a little. “and your eyebrows are raised. You raise your eyebrows when you lie”

“I said I was fine” Scott said with his eyes closed. He opened them to look at Stiles afterwards.

“Scott I’m not going t-“

“Stiles I said I was fine just leave it!” Scott yelled causing Stiles to shy away and look at the football again. Stiles’ eyes lit up.

After that Stiles started writing small notes every morning and putting them in his best friend’s locker to make him laugh before school. Scott loved his little daily notes.

**4.**

“and then when the moonlight shone through the window, he just disappeared. Like bam!” Scott said, exclaiming to his best friend his outrage about what just happened in this movie he watched. Usually Stiles would be the one who was really excited about these things but Stiles wasn’t in the best mood.

He was scared, really. Even though he was alone with Scott he was scared. He couldn’t concentrate on anything and the only thing running through his head was that it was his fault. It was his fault she was gone. His breathing increased and suddenly Scott’s excited voice came to a halt.

“Stiles?” Scott voiced, worry traced in his words. Stiles shook his head as his breathing increased.

_It’s your fault._

_You’re ruining everything. You ruined everything!_

_Your dad’s never going to forgive you for this._

_Scott will never look at you the same way._

_Your whole family thinks you’re a disgrace._

_All because it was your fault._

It’s your fault she’s gone and your fault that your dad won’t ever want to speak to you again.

“Stiles breathe for me buddy.” Scott said. A figure came in front of Stiles as his body shrunk smaller. “Stiles breathe”

“It’s my fault” Stiles kept muttering under his breath as he looked down at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably so he shook them himself as if shaking them would stop them from shaking themselves. His heart thudded in his chest and he could hear the same things repeating over and over again in his head. His heart beat raise and it was louder than a drum.

Stiles’ vision began to disfigure, leaning his body back against the bed behind his head. He felt someone shake him slightly.

“Stiles?” He heard a voice said, the same voice he heard every day at school and even after school however it was drenched in worry. Scott. It was Scott.

Stiles’ whole body began to shake. He didn’t understand what was happening with him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he grabbed onto the closest thing to him as he could hardly see anymore. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and it wasn’t stopping, mixing with the tears.

He was only aware of this because of the taste on his tongue. It was very salty and it lingered in his mouth. He started feeling sick. He pulled his hands off of whatever he was holding and started thrashing his arms.

“Stiles? Look at me!” Scott yelled. Scott. Focus on Scott. “Stiles, look at me. Stiles? Look at me, we need to…. Let’s try. Focus on my voice okay?” He heard Scott’s voice yelling. Stiles was really trying to focus on Scott. He gripped Scott’s shirt, or what he hoped was only Scott’s shirt, as tightly as he could and tried to nod. “I’m going to count backwards from twenty okay? I want to join in as soon as you can okay?”

“20” Scott started, Stiles closed his eyes.

“19”

“18”

“17”

“16”

“15”

“15” Stiles said out of breath.

“Okay 14”

“13” Scott said slower so Stiles could join with him.

“12”

“11”

“10”

“9”

“8”

“7”

“6”

“5” Scot stopped counting to let Stiles try and continue on his own.

“4”

“3”

“2”

“1” Stiles finished, opening his eyes to see he was gripping Scott’s shoulders and not just shirt but was digging his nails into Scott’s shoulders. He quickly released his hands from his friends Shoulders and covered his face with his hands, focusing on controlling his breathing.

“Stiles?” Scott said wearily causing Stiles to look up at him a little. “Um..Are you..Do you want a-a glass of” He stopped and coughed a little. That was when stiles noticed he was rubbing his shoulders slightly. “of water?” Scott finished nervously.

Stiles knew Scott had never seen his best friend this way, so vulnerable and scared and must have felt like it was his fault. Stiles’ thought it was his fault. The crushing weight on his chest that had slowly eased away was caused by his own stupid thoughts.

It then occurred to him that Scott had asked a question.

“Sure” He managed to croak out, leaving him alone in his room as Scott went to get him a glass of water.

Scott was back in less than a few seconds with a glass of water and one of Stiles’ favourite chocolates. Stiles’ doesn’t remember buying it but takes them thankfully from Scott.

Scott was visibly nervous and Stiles sighed at his friend’s behaviour. Scott was fiddling with the drawstrings on his jacket and kept getting his fingers caught up in them. Stiles couldn’t take watching it anymore, it was stressing him out so he reached his hands out and pulled Scott’s hands away from each other.

He remembered to take note of the picked skin around his finger nails to bring up another time.

“Are you going to be okay?” Scott asked with that worried voice that Stiles never wanted to hear again. So, Stiles nodded and smiled.

“Yeh of course.” He said “It was just an umm a- a crying fit. Y’know?” Stiles said.

Stiles knew that Scott knew he was lying but Stiles didn’t know he was lying until it happened again.

And again.

And again.

Every time Scott was there and – yeah – maybe his shoulders hurt and maybe he hated watching his best friend like that but Scott was always there to help because if he wasn’t, who would?

**5.**

It was late and Scott was sat with his back leant against the wall in the bathroom, tears streaming down his cheeks. The events of the past hour running through his head and the idea of lying about these things forever. The confusion seeping through his veins causing his body to react in a way he’s never reacted to these things before.

He sighed, throwing his head back against the wall. He tried not to cry. He tried not to pretend he didn’t care about the fact that the guy he was in love with had finally opened up to him and told him he loves him as well. Scott was struck with this anxiety which he hadn’t felt in years. The kind he used to feel when his dad turned up on his doorstep.

But it wasn’t. As much as he told himself it was the same fearful anxiety that kept him awake at night whenever the man he despised more than anyone turned up at the door, it wasn’t. It wasn’t the same empty feeling he felt, or the anger that surged through his veins causing his nights to be sleepless.

This was different.

Yeah, maybe it was still fear. Maybe it was still fear surging through his body with the same power that he was used to. Maybe it was the same pain and emptiness that he felt in his heart. Maybe it was.

But for once he didn’t mind to much. The idea of feeling anything at all was just amazing. Anything over that the crushing weight that was time being laid on his chest and the survival of beacon hills being placed in his hands. He was still a kid.

He didn’t mind feeling something a normal kid should feel for once in his life. He wasn’t going to admit that this pain was worse than any other kind of pain he’s felt. That after everything that’s happened and is happening this should be at the bottom of his list of problems.

But Isaac just kept walking into his life and suddenly all his priorities changed. He forgot about whatever evil was chasing after his heels and just lost himself in the guy he wished he could say was just his best friend but he wasn’t.

His best friend was Stiles. He loved stiles with all of his heart but the love he felt when Isaac was around was different to when Stiles was around. Whenever he saw Isaac he felt this tingle that he’s never felt before. Not with Allison or Kira. Not with anybody.

Meanwhile Stiles was running. He was running with no destination. He didn’t care that he might get himself lost or that it was dangerous for him to be out alone. He didn’t care at all. All he cared about was clearing his head.

Stiles was happy. For once in his life he was happy but all Stiles could think was that he shouldn’t be happy. He shouldn’t be happy because something wants to kill his friends and depopulate Beacon Hills and something was going to get them all hurt again but he was happy.

He was happy because of Derek. The way his eyes twinkled a piercing diamond blue made Stiles’ heart flutter. When their hands brushed against each other, his heart would skip a beat and when they kissed it was like everything he ever knew disappeared around them and in that moment, it was just them.

He made Stiles happy.

The problem was nobody knew. Nobody knew at all. Stiles wasn’t scared of who he was or who he loved and neither was Derek they’ve just never had to deal with these things before. There hasn’t really been enough time for it to come up.

As happy as Stiles was, it was killing him hiding this from Scott.

So, Stiles picked up the pace and sprinted to the first place that came to his mind.

Scott’s house.

The clash in his bedroom made Scott jump. His body still shaking from sobbing. He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to let his claws go but he still couldn’t control it. He sighed and leaned against the door. The clattering stopped.

“W-who is it?” He managed to choke out as not strangled as it could be.

“Stiles” He heard being yelled from the other side of the room. Scott tensed up and tried to make it as none visible as he could before going to look in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was drooping over his head and his face was drenched with tears. His eye still hadn’t healed from his fight earlier and neither had his leg. His eyes were sore and puffy from all the sobbing and his voice was broken.

His lips were also chapped as hell.

He quickly ran the tap in the sink and threw his head under it as quickly as possible. Maybe he could make it look like he’d just showered or something.

“Gimme a second!” He choked out again, turning the tap off once his hair was drenched and grabbed a towel. He started drying his hair as he walked out. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Stiles asked quickly and hesitantly. Scott nodded his head and threw the towel on the floor.

“What’s up buddy?” He asked, hoping things were okay for Stiles and that he wasn’t drowning in his own self loath for so long he didn’t notice something was happening to his best friend.

“I uh I kind of need to tell you something” Stiles said, biting his lip. Scott came and sat next to his friend on the edge of his bed. Scott raised his eyebrow at his best friend. “I’m deeply and madly in love with Derek and have been for a while” Stiles said nervously and Scott’s face lit up more than it has in months, maybe even years. “We are kinda dating?” Stiles said and Scott jumped of the side of his bed with a massive smile on his face.

“Dude seriously!” Scott exclaimed. He looked like a happy puppy to Stiles, jumping up and down in happiness for his friend. Scott genuinely was happy for Stiles but the idea that everything was going so well for Stiles in his relationship made him think why everything with him had to be 10 times more complicated. “That’s amazing. I’m really happy for you”

“Seriously?” Stiles said, standing next to his friend who looked so happy with the news on the outside. There still wasn’t something right to Stiles. The way his wounds weren’t healing and his eyes were puffy and red. The limp in his step and his smile, even if he really was happy, wasn’t as bright as usual.

“What did you think I was going to say? As long as your happy I couldn’t give less of a shit about who you date” Scott said, with a smile. Stiles tackled his best friend in a hug. It wasn’t common they hugged but this just seemed right. Scott visibly winced.

“Scott?” Stiles said, pulling out of the hug. “You’re not healing”

“I’m fine” Scott said, looking up with a fake smile “Let’s just be happy for you right now”

“Cut the crap, Scott” Stiles said before demanding his friend sat down before he passed out. Scott looked down not wanting Stiles to examine his face as they sat again. “Look at me and tell me what the hell’s happening? Other than the evil demon thing trying to kill you”

“Ha Ha very funny” Scott said, before letting out a huff. “I never thought I could love someone again. I honestly thought the only person I would ever love is Allison but I’m stupidly and annoyingly in love with this person and they told me they really liked me today and it felt wrong.”

“What do you mean it felt ‘wrong’? How can the person you love telling you they love you be wrong?” Stiles asks, reminiscing on the time he finally told Derek he loved him, or even liked him honestly.

“Because we’d just been fighting and I would’ve died if he hadn’t jumped in front of me and then he looked at me with a smile, the gash in his side was really big by the way, and they made a really witty joke about how you would pass out at this which somehow in the middle of a fight made me laugh and then he told me he really liked me and that if anything happened to him to know that he really liked me and I just froze. I froze like the idiot I am and he limped away and apparently he’s leaving again tomorrow” Scott burst out before covering his mouth instinctively. He hated going on about his problems, there was no point in it because the only person who actually cared about the stupid human problems was the guy sitting down in front of him and still he felt guilty.

“You said he?” Stiles pointed out, confused. He noticed Scott visibly tense up at the idea he’d slipped up. “Who is it?” Stiles asks, confused look on his face. Wow they hadn’t caught up in a while.

“Isaac” Scott said and Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“Isaac as in Lahey Isaac? The one who’s always here and there and you never know where he is and when he’s going to be there. The guy who when he is around is always” Stiles blabbered before realisation dawned on him “….stuck to your hip? Omg he’s totally in love with you”

“He left before I could say anything, that must mean something right?” Scott said, looking down “Maybe he thinks he made a mistake telling me”

“I highly doubt that” Stiles says, smirking at the guy stood in the doorway. Scott looked up to see Isaac stood in his bedroom door, Derek behind him.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles who raised his eyebrows at Derek to tell him to fuck off.

Isaac stepped into the room as Scott coughed and wiped his eyes.

“It wasn’t a mistake Scott. You mean everything to me and I’m not going to leave you again. I can’t do that to you. I couldn’t do that to me. I love you and I need you” Isaac explained.

“I need you to” Scott said running forward and pressing his lips to the dirty blonde-haired boy in front of him.

Stiles stood from his seat, the biggest smile on his face and walked towards Derek, clasping their hands together. Stiles looked up at Derek and Derek looked down at the boy who he’d fallen so deeply for.

“Hey, let’s leave these dorks to it, shall we?” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear causing him to shiver a little.

“They might be dorks but they’re our dorks” Stiles whispered back.

“No, you’re my dork” Derek said, dragging them away from Scott’s bedroom and towards the front door so they could leave.

“Hey sourwolf?” Stiles said, getting Derek’s attention. They were stood in the living room, bodies so close together there was hardly any space between them.

“Mhm?” Derek responded.

“I’m so glad I told you I liked you but that was a lie” Stiles said, raising a hand to move the hair out of Derek’s face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asks, his facial expression changing.

“It means I’m really, stupidly and crazily in love with you Derek Hale” Stiles finishes and places his lips against the sourwolves.

“I love you too, dork” Derek said, clasping their hands together.

When Stiles walked into the car he noticed a text from Scott.

_Hey dude. You and Derek didn’t have to leave you know? Anyways I just wanted to say thanks for everything and well I hope everything stays amazing for you and well be happy I guess? Idk. But thanks._

Stiles quickly typed out a reply.

_No problem dude, just remember you don’t have to lie to me about anything. Y’know like ever again. I’m here for you too._

Scott sent a message back quickly. No matter how distracted he was by the blonde who was running his fingers through Scott’s hair with one hand the other around Scott.

_Hey dude, I wasn’t lying remember? I was sitting_


End file.
